Where It All Began: Marauder's Era
by andromeda-steele
Summary: The marauder's story from 1st year to 7th. hopefully humorous. includes some OCs...please review!
1. Chapter 1

Where It All Began: Marauder Era

_A/N: My first try at writing a chapter length-thing-amount story… Please be nice!_

Chapter 1: Yes Mum

_Remus:_

"Remmy dear! We have to leave in an hour for King's Cross Station! You have to get up!" Anna Lupin says as she walks down the hall to her son's room.

"Remmy?" she calls as she walks through his doorway. She looks in his bed and sees its empty.

"Remus!" she calls nervously. A head pokes up from the bed.

"Morning Mum!" he says as he gets off the floor. He is already dressed, wearing jeans and a long-sleeved red tee.

"What were you doing on the floor Remus?" she asks exasperatly.

"Reading," he tells her as he holds up 'Hogwarts A History.' Anna sighs and thinks, _'he is going to go blind from reading so much!'_

"Shouldn't you have been sleeping? Full moon is tomorrow."

Remus involuntarily shudders and says, "I was nervous and couldn't sleep."

"Come on, honey. Breakfast is ready." She says with a sigh.

Anna Lupin is a muggle who married John Lupin, a muggle-born. John Lupin is prejudiced against werewolves, vampires, and any other sort of 'dark' creatures. He tried to pass laws against them, tried to get them all arrested, or get them all killed which made Frenrir Greyback very 'upset'. John, not knowing it was a full moon, sent his four-year-old son out to the shed to get his toolbox. Greyback attacked Remus about half-way to the shed.

Remus was taken to St.Mungo's. When the healers informed Anna and John that Remus was now a werewolf, John left. John still works at the ministry and still tries to do the same things to werewolves as he did before his only son became one. Anna and Remus haven't heard from him since he left.

Remus walks downstairs and sits at the table. He takes no more than two bites of porridge before he pushes it away. Full moon will either make werewolves very hungry or makes them lose their appetite. (Along with other things.)

"Remus, we have to leave soon. Can you get your trunk?"

"Yes mum." He says and he goes upstairs.

_Peter:_

Little Peter Pettigrew walks into the hall of his large house to find his parents door wide open. Both his parents are sound asleep, his father slightly snoring. He looks at his watch and sees that it is 10:30. His eyes grow wide.

"Mum! Dad! I have to be at the train station in an hour!"

His mum, Reanna, jumps out of bed, waves her wand over herself and is suddenly dressed in a navy blue skirt and white blouse.

"Bye Peter." His father says, not looking up or even opening his eyes.

"Come on Peter! Go get in the car, your trunks already there." Reanna tells him as she heads out of the door.

When they are both in the car and had begun driving Reanna finally speaks up.

"I want you to stay out of trouble, Peter. I don't want any letters sent home about you misbehaving. You are to stay away from anyone in the Blck family or the Malfoy family, and anyone below us. I don't want you to be friends with any unworthy people.

Peter rolls his eyes, crosses his fingers, and says "Yes Mum."

"I told Anastasia Potter to tell James to look for you at the station. You will sit with him on the train."

"Yes Mum."

The Pettigrew's are friends with the Potter family. Peter and James always have to act formal around each others parents and never have actually talked as themselves.

_Maybe we'll be friends at Hogwarts… _Peter thought to himself as the chauffer drove them to King's Cross Station.

"Peter are you listening to me?!"

"Yes Mum."

_James:_

"James? Are you awake yet sweetie?" Anastasia called through her son James' room.

"Yeah Mum, I'm up!" He calls back to her.

"We have to leave! Your dad can't go, he has an emergency at the ministry. He sends his love though." She tells him as he walks through his door, wearing brown shorts and a blue Tornados t-shirt.

They get in the car and Anastasia starts the car.

"Promise me you won't get in trouble James. I don't want to hear about any pranks."

James sighs and crosses his fingers behind his back.

"Yes Mum."

"I told Reanna that you'd sit with Peter on the train. Is that okay?"

"Yes Mum."

"And watch out for the Black family! They're no good…Except for a couple odd balls in the family…"

"Yes Mum."

_Sirius:_

"Sirius, dear! It's time for us to leave! It's ten o'clock!" Walburga Black yells up to her son,

"Coming Mum!" he yells happily back to her.

Sirius was elated! He was finally going to Hogwarts today!

He ran out his bedroom door and into the halls of number 12 Grimmauld Place where he met up with his little brother Regulus. Regulus was a year younger than Sirius, but except for height looked exactly like Sirius.

"Hey Reggie!" Sirius says happily to his little "bro".

"Morning Siri'" Regulus said unhappily. Sirius's brow knits together. His brother was never unhappy! He was always…_perky_!

"What's wrong, Reg?"

"You're leaving today! I'm gonna be here alone! Do you know how boring it is here?!"

Sirius smiles sadly at his little brother.

"I'll owl you at least twice a week, Reg. You're my best friend!"

"You're probably gonna make tons of new friends and forget all about your little brother." Regulus says, keeping his head down so as not to look at Sirius.

"Well…you're probably right. After this year you're just gonna be my pathetic little brother." Sirius says while smirking.

Regulus shot his head up to look at his brother with wide eyes.

Sirius laughs and says, "I'm just kidding Reggie!"

"Boys, hurry up!" Their mother yells to them from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum!" They call together and run into the kitchen.

Walburga and Orion Black are standing together looking proudly at Sirius.

"Today," Orion begins, "Is a grand day. Yet another Black is going to enter Slytherin house. That house is lucky to have you son, very lucky indeed."

"Thank you father." Sirius says holding his head up.

"We had better get to the station, we'll have to weed through all the muggles. Walburga says and frowns.

"Stupid muggles." Orion says glaring into air as if a muggle was standing there.

"Don't you agree Sirius?"

"Yes Mum." Sirius replies as they step out the doors of the kitchen and into the large living room with the huge fire place.

Walburga and Orion go ahead of Regulus and Sirius saying "King's Cross Station, London" as they go.

Regulus and Sirius turn towards each other.

"Stupid muggles." Regulus says impersonating their father's deep voice.

"Waste of space and air if you ask me! Don't you agree?" Sirius says using a very shrill voice that sounds almost exactly like Walburga's.

Sirius and Regulus put their fingers on their noses to make their voices sound nasally and say, "Yes Mum!"

A/N: Next chapter will be the girls, my new characters and the awesome, extravagant, and fiery…..LILY!!

Ya, I am a LITTLE hyper. Sorry.

Andromeda Steele


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where It All Began

_A/N: Hey guys, WOW I haven't updated this in forever but I was recently thinking about it and read what I already had written out in my binder and decided I wanted to try updating it again! I don't know if I'll stick with it, but I will try! Thanks to all of you who are reading this and didn't completely give up on me! I hope you enjoy chapter two!_

"Lily! You're train for that freak school leaves in an hour and Mum told me to get you up!" Petunia yelled down the hallway to her little sister's room.

"I'm already up, Petty," Lily states as she walks out of her room. "And It's not a freak school!"

Petunia looked at Lily's pajamas and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was wearing bright yellow shorts and a t-shirt while Petunia was wearing a frilly, pink nightgown. "You need to learn how to dress, Lily. You'll never make friends dressed like _that_..."

"Well you look absolutely repulsive in that nightgown, Petty! You'll never get Ronald back looking like that," Lily smirked as Petunia went pale.

"Ronald has never seen me in my pajamas." She said with her head high.

"And, I doubt he ever will," Lily says as she walks off, leaving her 15 year old sister behind her.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of, course I do, Petty! Don't you know you talkin your sleep?"

"Don't call me Petty!" Petunia demanded.

"Why not...PETTY?"

"Freak!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Moronic!"

"Moronic isn't a word, Lilly!"

"Well, I found in the dictionary next to your picture, Petty!"

"Brat!

"Weirdo!

"Ignorant little bitch!"

Lily gasped and her eyes went wide. "Shut up you ugly, idiotic, repulsive pig!"

"Girls!" Isabelle Evans ran up the stairs and shouted at her daughters. She reached the top of the stairs and saw her too daughters nose to nose, Petunia pale as paper and Lily as red as her hair. "Go downstairs and eat your breakfast. Then you both come up here and get dressed, we have to leave soon. Lily, is your trunk packed?"

"Yes, mum." The two sisters walked down the stairs muttering insults to each other under their breaths.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Angie, get up! We have to be at King's Cross in an hour and we're leaving with or without you," Thomas Potter called up the stairs.

"Why on Earth would you be going without me, dad?" She walked out of her room wearing a Chudley Cannons t-shirt and skipped down her grand staircase of the Potter Mansion into the dining room.

"Morning mum, morning dad!"

Elizabeth looked up warmly at her daughter . "This is a suprise," she said. "I haven't seen you this awake, this early in the morning since Christmas."

"I'm starting Hogwarts today!"

"You're excited about the classes?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Angie pulled a face and said "No."

"She's excited about the _boys_," Thomas said.

"Dad!" Angie groaned.'

"Well, I hope you're just excited about seeing James more..." Elizabeth said.

"He's my cousin, Mom. I see him all the time."

"Well if there is another guy, we want to know about him," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Mum."

*-*-*-*-

For the past half hour, Shamrock Brown and Andromeda Steele had been locked up in Andromeda's room, contemplating. They were pacing back and forth all around the room, facing each other and takling as they thought.

"Pros..." Shammy starts.

"A chance to get out of homeschooling for good," Andromeda said

"A chance to make friends other than each other...no offense," Shammy said.

"Being able to eat sweets and no one telling us to 'go make some popcorn' when we're hungry!" They both laughed and looked over at the freshly made bowl of popcorn on the bed.

"Cons..." Andromeda started, looking worried.

"Our, erm, specialities," Shammy said with a slight smirk.

"What else?" Andromeda asked.

"I can't think of anything else..." Shammy shrugged. "That's four against one, we're going."

"Yeah, but that one counts for a lot."

"Arg, I know!" Shammy walked over to the bed and pulled out a blood pop.

"You know that's disgusting, right?"

"You know that having fur is disgusting too right?" Shammy said with a wink. Andromeda smiled slightly.

"So." Andromeda said.

"Sooooo...."

"We're going to Hogwarts?"

"I do believe so, dear cousin!"

"Are you sure its a good idea, Shammy?"

"Not at all."

Andromeda shrugged and said, "Alright! Yes, Mum!" she shouted to her mother who she could hear outside her bedroom door, eavesdropping.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Cassie! Your train leaves in half an hour and we have to leave, now!"

"I'm coming, Mum, geez louise!"

Cassie walks out of her room and meets her mum at the door.

"Cassiopia, promise me you won't use your talents to get yourself into trouble, eh?"

Cassie raised her right hand and said, as she turned he normally blonde hair into a purple and blue mohawk, "I promise I will not use my powers for evil." After the disapproving look she gets, she changes her hair back.

"Promise?"

"Yes, mum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

** A/N: Thanks for those of you who read the last chapter! Reviews are great too because I like to see messages in my inbox! * smiley face * So I hope you enjoy the chapter! (And please review!)**

** Chapter 3**

Remus and Anna stood outside the barrier of platform 9 ¾. Because Anna is a muggle, she can't enter and they must say their goodbyes outside.

"You will be alright, won't you, dear?" Anna asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, mum, everything'll be fine," Remus said, faking the confidence he was lacking at that moment. He hugged his mother goodbye and she turned and left. As soon as she left, another girl appeared. She had a trolley containing her trunk and an owl so Remus knew she was a witch.

The girl pushed bright red hair out of her face and asked him nervously, "Um, sorry to bother you but, um, do you know how to get to Platform 9 ¾? My parents are muggles," She pointed over to a group of three currently talking to one of the employees. "And I'm not quite sure were it is..."

Remus smiled at her and pointed at the wall he was just about to go through. "Sure," he said. "All you have to do is walk through this wall. It'll take you straight to the train." He smiled at her until she started to glare at him.

"All I did was ask you a simple question, you didn't have to make fun of me!" She told him. She walked away before Remus had a chance to say another word. He sighed and looked at the wall.

"This had better work," he muttered before running into the 'solid' brick wall. "Wow," he muttered again. The Hogwarts Express was waiting, and families of all kinds were surrounding it saying goodbye to each other. Remus pulled his trunk with him and attempted to raise it into the train, unsuccessfully may I add.

A short, plump boy walked over to him and said, "Do you need some help, mate?" He startled Remus who jumped and turned around.

"If you don't mind..."

"Not at all! I'm Peter Pettigrew by the way," The short boy said as they lifted Remus' trunk onto the train.

"Remus Lupin," he answered shaking the shorter boys hand.

"I have to go find my friend so I'll see you around, alright mate?" Asked Peter as he looked around the station looking for the messy black hair.

"Sure, thanks for the help." Peter smiled at him and walked away. Remus sighed as he got on the train. He looked through all the compartments until he found one with only two young girls in it. One of them had her brunette hair in a pony tail and was leaning her head against the window. She looked pale, but it was most likely nerves, thought Remus. The other girl had her short light brown hair down and smiled at the boy as he opened the door.

"Do you mind," he asked. "All the other compartments are full..."

"No problem!" Replied the girl with the short hair. "I'm Shammy, by the way, and this is my cousin, Andy."

The other girl turned and smiled at Remus. She seemed to have just noticed he had entered the compartment. Remus sat down next to Andy and started answering the never-ending questions from Shammy. Andy smirked at Remus, poor boy, he'd never get away from Shammy's big mouth. _Ah well, better him than me! _

* * *

James Potter was walking down looking for a compartment or at least one of his friends. He was in the process of looking inside one of the windows when he fell to the ground after colliding with something...or someone.

"Sorry 'bout tha-" James started before being interrupted.

"Watch where you're going, stupid!"

"Hey, I just said I was sorry! What's your problem?!" Yelled an outraged James to a boy with greasy hair and an abnormally large nose.

"My problem is you," the boy got out his wand. Before he had a chance to do anything a boy with shoulder-length black hair punched him in the nose.

"Watch who you're trying to curse next time, grease-ball. It's bad manners to hex someone without a wand to defend themselves with," Said the other boy. By this time James had gotten up and walked over to the boy.

"Hey than-" he started before he was interrupted again.

"Don't thank me for anything. I just did it cause this slimeball messed with my little brother on the platform." He walked away and James watched him with a raised eyebrow as Peter came up behind him.

"Who was that?" Peter asked James since he had seen the fight from a ways down the hall.

"I have no bloody clue, Peter."

"But he just punched a kid..."

"Wicked," muttered a smirking James before turning around and going to find a compartment with Peter.

* * *

"Severus?" Called a concerned redheaded girl from down the train. "Severus," she exclaimed when she saw her friend walking towards her with a bloody nose. "What happened?"

"Some idiot punched me, that's what! I don't want to talk about it, let's just find somewhere to sit..." Snape said as he turned and walked next to Lily.

"You have to tell a teacher or someone when we get to Hogwarts, whoever did it will be in huge trouble!"

"I would but I don't think its a good way to start out the next seven years..."

Lily looked around as they reached the end of the train and sees only one more compartment, currently occupied by two first year girls. "This is all that's left, Sev, we better just go in here."

Snape wrinkled his nose before entering the compartment. Lily smiled at the girls and asked if it was okay if they sat with them and, of course, got a positive answer, before sitting down. One of the girls had shoulder length straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Lily and introduced herself as Cassie. The other girl had long, wavy, black hair that went down the middle of her back. Her hair was a bit crazy and kept getting in front of her round, hazel eyes as she told Lily and Snape that her name was Angie Potter and asked them questions about themselves.

* * *

"JIMMY!" Could be heard over all the other noise when all the students got off of the Hogwarts Express. It came from the mouth of one Angie Potter when she spotted her cousin James.

"GEEGEE!" Was called out in reply after James or 'Jimmy' turned around to see his cousin running towards him. She jumped on his back and gave him a hug as she laughed and waved her new friends over. Lily and Cassie came but Snape, for some odd reason, decided to hang back a bit.

"Aw, Jimmy, I missed you old mate!" She exclaimed as she continued to stay on his back in a piggy-back ride.

"Geegee, I saw you _yesterday_," James said with a smile.

Angie ignored what he said and continued, "These are my friends, Cassie, Lily, and Lily's neighbor Sna-....hmmm, where'd he go?" She said with a furrowed brow, searching the crowd for Snape. "Ah well! We'll find him eventually!" She continued to talk to James, who was still carrying her as Lily searched the crowd for Snape.

"I wonder where he got off to," She said to no one in particular.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lily. We'll meet him at the castle," replied Cassie before being cut off by:

"First years, follow me!"


End file.
